The invention relates to a portable telephone holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable telephone holder which has a simple mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,381 has disclosed a telephone cradle. However, the ratchet mechanism in the telephone cradle is very complex. The movement of a spring-loaded wall is very slow.